Strangers
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: COMPLETE! Eragon's met two people, of course from another place. Eragon has his eye on the girl that came. Well, things start to get complicated when Arya has a problem with the girl...and what's with the burning rug? SEQUEL UP!
1. I'm Blind!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest. Or cookies. :'( I want COOKIES!**

**Wait…. I SEE COOKIES! My cookieeeeeeeeees…they're miiiiiiiiine….YOU'LL NEVER GET MY COOOOOOOOKIIIIIEEEESSS!**

**Ahem…sorry about that folks..**

----------------------------------------

I stood talking with Tyler, my best friend, in the town's park. Talking about our favorite book, Eragon, and the sequel, Eldest, fighting over which was better.

"Eragon was so much better! I mean Eragon was so immature and unprepared to face something so big!" Tyler yelled, getting a few disturbed looks from other park-goers.

"Shut up, Eldest was a lot better! I was waiting throughout all the book for Eragon to finally admit to Arya his true feelings!" I disagreed.

"With all the drama and fighting Eragon beat Eldest by a mile!"

"Whatever! There was a war in Eldest and the Argeatí Blödhren! I want a cookie…" I replied.

"You're an idiot . . .a cookie sounds so good though. Let's go."

The two of us walked toward the gateway to exit (and entrance) the park. It looked funny this time though. It had shimmers and was pretty! And I liked it! I want it! It will be mine! We walked through the gate and suddenly the scenery changed.

A silhouette ran into me, I fell, the person landing on top of me. He quickly got up; obviously embarrassed, Tyler helped me up. When I got up, I still couldn't see who the person was. It was daylight though…or was it? Oh my Oreos and milk! I'm blind! I screamed at figuring this fact.

"What's wrong with her?" The man asked, his voice sounded older.

"I don't know. But knowing her, she probably thinks she's blind or something."

"Shut up Tyler. How come I can't see!" I was actually scared of this! I reached out to slap Tyler's arm, I hit someone, except, I don't thing it was an arm.

"Ouch, that would be my face. You might not be able to see because, it's about midnight. And it's pitch black," the man said.

"Oh," I felt stupid.

"And it helps to open your eyes," added the man, "Come on, I'll take you to a room, with light,"

I opened my eyes, "Thanks," the strangeer lead us down a hallway, then into a room, Tyler and I sat in chairs near the door, as soon as the mysterious person turned on the light, I gasped.

- --------------------------------------

**Well yes I know not the best story but it's all I got at the moment. I wrote it in like 30 minutes!**

**REVIEW! OR ELSE! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLL!**

**An don't worry the other chapters will be longer, this was just the introduction.**

**I've already written the next two chapters. So if you want them review. Please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. The Call

_The very interesting story about meeting a certain someone and another person going all totally boy crazy and obsessive and fighting with Tyler, and you know my rambling should really stop one day because I just keep going on and on and on and on and on and on and ooooooon.. until someone eventually stops me…..oooooooooh_

**I still don't own Eragon….or anyone else….except Caden, and Tyler. SCORE! **

**Midnight: 2 **

**Christopher Paolini: A lot more than that. **

**I'm getting there!**

---------------------------------------------------

It was Eragon! Holy poopsicles.

I leaned and whispered in Tyler's ear, "He is so _fine_!" What! I can't help it! He's so hot. Especially the way his brunette hair fell over his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Eragon demanded, his tone official.

"My name is Caden, and this is my friend Tyler. We do not know how we got here. We are no threat to you though. We despise Galbatorix," I, somehow by a great mystery, said all of it in the ancient language, "We have heard very much about you Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Oh. Can you fight?" Eragon seemed interested in who I was.

"No. Not that we know of. We have never wielded a sword," I leaned to talk to Tyler again, "He still is **_fine!_**" the great warrior apparently heard it.

"What am I?"

"Nothing. . ." I gave an innocent look.

"No, tell me."

"Okay, you're fine."

"What does that mean?" he gave me a quizzical look.

"It means I think you are handsome."

"Oh, thank you," Eragon blushed.

"Yeah. Now could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes, what?"

"Could you help me up?" I tried to get up by myself and failed miserably because

A) The chair is squishy!

B) You'll see below.

Tyler looked at me, "Why can't you do it on your own?"

"This was quite possibly _the_ worst day ever to wear my tightest pair of jeans in the history of jean wearing." (That would be B)

Eragon stuck his hand out to help me, I grabbed it. It was hard from all the fighting he had done, but still totally perfect.

"You look nice in them though," commented Tyler.

I slapped Tyler's arm lightly, "Shut up."

"Are you two together?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! NOOOOO!" I screamed in disgust.

"Uh. No thanks."

"Oh. That's good. I mean…uh, you didn't hear that?" the shadeslayer tried.

I had to giggle, I mean…ITS ERAGON! Don't ya get it! "Hear what?"

"Thanks," Eragon nodded.

"So…what do you people doooo…..like right now?" asked Tyler, who was looking around being bored.

"Uh. . .most people sleep?" I answered him before Eragon even opened his mouth.

"Oh," Tyler looked slightly disappointed, "Now….for the amazing adventures offff…..SSSSSSSLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

(A/N: For those of you who can't read it says Sleep Land!)

"Tyler?"

"Yesssssssssssssss?"

"Youaresostupidiftheworldwasinvadedbyanliensyou'dbelikeheybuddy!Howyoudoin'?Youlookin'fiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

(A/N: Again, for those of you who can't read it says, You are so stupid if the world was invaded by aliens you'd be like hey buddy! How you doin'? You looking' fiiiiiiiiiiiiine!)

Eragon slowly backed away from us, scared it might get ugly. Wait, wasn't this the one and only (Trumpets and fireworks) SHADESLAYER! How can he be scared of two people. Unless it was like Murtagh and Galbatorix fighting….then he has a very very good reason to be scared. Exceeeeeppppttt…MURTAGH'S HOT TOO! DUN DUN DUN!

"Did you just scream Murtagh is hot too! Dun dun dun in your head?" asked the young Rider.

"You were prying around in my thoughts?" I screamed in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"No, you just screamed it so loud Saphira and I heard it."

"Ooooh Saphira's here?"

"She was sleeping. You just woke her up. Not the best time to meet her."

"Oh. Oops, tell her sorry if she is still awake."

"I doubt she is. It's just how she is. She'll understand, and she'll be in a better mood tomorrow. Since you're here you should get some sleep."

"I guess your right. We can talk later though right. I really want to get this figured out. No offence, but I don't want to stay here," Abruptly, my cell phone rang. Eragon looked at the small phone with bewilderment. I answered it as fast as I could.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice answered the phone…and it sounded angry and worried.

Dun Dun Dun! I love that! DUN DUN DUN! Alright well, please REVIEW! I want to get better at being a writer and I need some feedback peoples!


	3. Admittance

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Eragon or the Varden or anything else that might pop up in this chapter. Except my "peeps." Alright if I ever say that again please slap me. Thank you for your time. ;)**

**Thank you thank you thank you SOO MUCH daydreamin' angel! My first review! The answers to your questions will be in this chapter. (Yes, he is a boy.)**

"Honey!"

"Mom?" I was surprised I still got cell service here. I had no idea how it worked. I guessed something weird happened when Tyler and I went through the gate.

Tyler shook his shaggy blonde hair and took out his bipod. Suddenly, Sum 41 filled the small room.

Eragon looked at Tyler, "What is that thing?"

"That's a cell phone, this is an bipod. That one is to communicate-"

"Shut up guys I'm on the phone," I interrupted.

"Are you with boys?" my mother screamed in anger.

"Uh, mom, I…uh…." I looked at the two boys for help. My green eyes filled with sorrow and pleading.

"Are you off doing drugs?"

"MOM NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D EVEN SAY THAT! YOU'RE MY MOTHER YOUR SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME! YOU KNOW WHAT MOM? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I DID. I RAN AWAY. YEAH! AND I'M NOT COMING BACK. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D EVEN THINK THAT!" I could feel my face heating up. My blood boiling in anger.

**"YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW! DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'LL BE SEEING YOUR FRIENDS FOR A LONG LONG TIME WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU! I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU SO HARD IFYOU AREN'T HOME IN AN HOUR. I WANT YOU HOME NOW."**  
I put on a calm voice, "That's too bad mother. Because it's too late. I have already left. And you will _never_ find me, I can guarantee it. Now good bye. Oh, by the way, yes, I am with boys. And I hate you. Now don't call me back. Bye bye."

Tyler and Eragon stared at me in sheer amazement. I have never yelled at my mother the way I did. I felt very powerful and independent. Like I could do anything! So I did something I'd been thinking about for the last hour. I kissed Eragon on the cheek, hey the book never said anything about him having a girlfriend, or mate-thing, just a love-interest in Arya. It wasn't like a gross all-over-him nasty thing, just a friendly, yet utterly amazing, peck on the cheek. I ran my hand through my black hair.

"Oh," Eragon's cheeks were so red I thought he might burst into flames in front of us.

"Sorry. I felt…weird…good night," I was embarrassed I couldn't believe I did that.

Eragon walked toward the door, "Do you want any blankets?"

"No I'm good. You?" Tyler asked me, his blue eyes looking at me.

"It's all good," Eragon mumbled a sleepy goodnight and walked toward the door, "Eragon?" he turned in response, "Thank you so much for everything. Tyler and I owe you."

"Your welcome, but it's nothing. Now good night," with that the warrior walked out of the room, leaving Tyler and I to either:  
A) Sleep on the chairs  
B) Sleep on the ground

I chose the ground. I'm much more comfortable on the ground than that stupid chair. No idea why though. I've always been weird like that. I can't help it ok!

The next morning Eragon came in early, surprised to find that I was awake.

"What are you doing up so early?" the great Shadeslayer asked the young teen.

"Uh, I get up early?" I hastily answered, knowing full-well I was lying.

"Liar. Now tell me the truth."

"Do I have to?" I begged.

"It's be nice to know you trusted me."

"Fine. I have insomnia," I admitted, it was not something I liked to talk about.

"What's that?" Eragon was clueless.

"It's where you get too little or poor quality sleep. I get up way too early. And I wake up a bunch during the night. It's only like 2 or 3 nights a week."

"Can't you fix it?"

"The only thing I do is restrict caffeine, alcohol, and nicotine."

"Oh." he looked at me with sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not a disease, I'm not going to die. It's just sleeping. I could go without it if I wanted," I always got irritable about these kinds of things. It's a symptom of insomnia. Unexpectedly, Eragon leaned over and hugged me. I felt safe in his arms, he held me close, and I did something I have not done in a long, long, time. I cried, He pulled me closer as I cried about my mom, possibly never seeing my friends again, having this stupid sleep problem, and everything else under the sun that upset me. My five foot four stature shaking uncontrollably.

I heard the door open, Eragon turned his head to look at who it was.

"Who is that?" a woman's voice said angrily.

"Caden, I have to talk to Arya, do you want me to wake Tyler for you? I'm sure he will be more comforting to you than I." I looked at the tall sleeping figure.

I looked at him in surprise, "No. P-please don't. H-he has n-never seen me c-cry," I hiccupped. I wiped my tears on the back of my hand. I mentally slapped myself for being such a baby.

"Okay," gosh, why did he have to be so sensitive! I hated him, and (mostly) loved him for it. He started to walk with Arya.

"Eragon," I asked, noticing his wet shoulder. He looked back at me in response, "Thank you." My eyes were almost filling with tears again.

"Your welcome. I will be back later today." I heard the lock on the door click, and I heard Arya mutter words in the ancient language. Then, nothing. I knew Tyler and I were locked in. And we would be all day.

**Well how did you like it? I know the idea isn't original. But it's my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review. I wanted to make Caden as un-Mary-Sue-ish as possible without her seeming like a screw-up. Anyway, please review. And I hope that answered your questions daydreamin' angel. ;)**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: In the last chapter for some odd reason every time I tried to write iPod it'd change it to bipod. Sorry about that! (Stupid computer) I want to kill it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the characters, or the forever 21 shirt FLY LIKE A PONY. (You'll see) Nor do I own Christina Aguilera's song Ain't No Other Man.**

I was so bored. I had already done everything the room had to offer. Which took about 5 minutes. The room was small, plain, and wasn't really occupied by anything of real interest to me. So until Tyler awoke I stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular.

_What will he think when he finds out? I've never told anyone before. I know that my mother…_

I stopped when I heard that Tyler had woke.

"Hey TyTy," I whispered next to him.

Tyler grunted in anger at me, he hated it when I called him TyTy, he always said it was a baby name. So naturally, I always called him it. I was bored. No, I was dying of boredom.

I couldn't wait until Eragon came back. I had to tell him. But, I can't. He's such a good person. Shouldn't he still care about me even though…well I don't have to say it. It's my secret anyway. I already know it. Not like I have to admit it to myself.

**(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAH! Don't you guys hate me? MUAHAHAHAHAH! Coughs. Sorry about that.)**

Tyler, reluctantly of course, got up out of the chair, "I'm bored."

"Let's do something," I was so tired of just sitting here.

"How about…20 questions?" Tyler looked at me.

"No. That's even more boring. How about…truth or dare?" I smiled evilly, Tyler grimaced.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," I wondered if Tyler could see the evil glint in my eye.

"Fine. But I get to go first. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said confidently.

"I dare you to, open the window and scream 'My name is Caden and I think Eragon Shadeslayer is the hottest guy in the world' as loud as you can," Now Tyler had the evil glint in his eye. And it scared me.

I opened the window and screamed as loud as I possibly could, "My name is Caden and I think Eragon Shadeslayer is the hottest guy in the world!" My faced looked like a rather large cherry, but that was the least of the mortification. Eragon and Arya appeared to have heard me, along with the rest of the Varden, and the two came bursting into the room.

"Areyoualright?Weheardyouscreamsomething.Wecouldn'thearwhatthough!" Eragon said in one breath

**(A/N: It says Are you alright? We heard you scream something. We couldn't hear what though!)**

"Yeah fine. It was a dare," I glared angrily at Tyler.

"What are you two doing?" Eragon asked, the tension easing.

"Playing truth or dare," Tyler answered before I could even open my mouth.

"What's that?" Arya was obviously confused, and I guessed Eragon was as well.

"It's a game where you ask someone either truth or dare. If you pick truth, someone may ask you any question you want and they have to give you an honest answer. If you pick dare, they can tell you to do anything and you have to do it. Like I had to scream something out the window, because Tyler dared me to," I was still pissed off at Tyler for that dare, "And whoever you pick gets to go next. Get it?"

"Yeah," came both answers.

"Alright, my turn. Eragon truth or dare?"

"Dare," he voice sounded stronger than usual, like he had more confidence than he usually did.

"I dare you to.. Uh.. Switch shirts with a person of your choice," Eragon looked at Arya's small leather shirt. _NO!_ he thought to himself. I noticed him look at my shirt, his eyes lingering on the words that were written across the top of the shirt, (which said 'Fly Like A…' and had a picture of a flying my little pony.) then changed his glance to Tyler's shirt, a black shirt with a burning town in the background with a man walking away, it had the word 'Thursday' written across it.

"Tyler," Eragon took off his shirt and threw it at Tyler, (I drooled a little bit at his well sculpted abs, but hey, who wouldn't) who did the same. Eragon's shirt was a little big on Tyler, Eragon's was the opposite.

"Ok. My turn," the dark-eyed boy surveyed the room, "Tyler. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Tyler usually didn't pick dare anyway.

"So you have any romantic interest in Caden?"

"NO!" Tyler screamed. I looked away in anger and in sorrow, I didn't like Tyler, but I at least thought he would not be so mean about it. Tyler turned to me, "Caden I'm sorry."

"It's fine," though it was obvious it wasn't. Tyler brushed it off and went on.

"Okay, Caden. Truth or dare?"

First he makes me mad then he asks me. This game is pissing me off, "Dare."

"I dare you to sing Ain't No Other Man. By Christina Aguilera," Tyler took out his iPod and blasted the new song.

"Fine. I stood up and got ready for the song.

_Do your thang honey!_

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Every time I see you everything starts making sense._

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad a-- - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad a-- - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad a-- - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad a-- - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you

I sat back down to be stared at by everyone else.

"Woah," Eragon said. I guess I was bad.

"You were so amazing," Tyler screamed in excitement.

"Nice," the elf princess said in anger. What was up with her?

**A/N: Well how did you like it? Well it was longer:D but only because of the lyrics. But I love this song. Please don't yell at me for the song. I like it, so there!**


	5. Spit on it!

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I may not have 383 but I got my people! Thanks to: daydreamin' angel, amantine, randomguywalking, snowlia, midnightwriter1898, Gwenhwyvar /u/1084103/ , SAGA123 (oooh fuzzy black socks rock!), and powdered sugar (I love your name….SUUUUUUGGGAAAAARRRR! Which you know, I don't need anymore of cause I'm already hyper enough!)**

"Okay let's keep going," I suggested, "Arya truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you happy?"

"What?" Came the gentle voice's reply.

"Are you happy?" I repeated.

"Yes…no," her eyes showed the sorrow and mourning that she held deep in her heart.

When she noticed I had seen her mask break momentarily, she glared at me. I had a feeling she wasn't very fond of me. And I was right. Eragon left the room momentarily with Tyler. Saying he was going to get some food.

Arya looked at me. Fire and hatred in her eyes, "I don't like you. Eragon is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"_You_ don't want to see _him_ get hurt? You're the person who hurt him the most in the first place," I spat out the words, venom dousing them.

"Shut up," Arya's words challenged the evils that my own statement contained.

"Don't make me hurt you," I knew challenging an elf was stupid and I would lose, but I was not about to lose Eragon without a fight.

"Challenging an elf? No wonder Argetlam said you were an idiot." the princess looked at me in pure anger.

I glared at her with such fierceness in my eyes I thought something might burst into flames. And of course, something did, the rug on the ground suddenly caught with flames. I screamed and scrambled to put it out. Doing whatever had to be done, which included spitting on it. (Yeah I know not very lady-like but I had to get it out somehow! I don't see you doing anything better!) _What the…? _

I heard the door creak open and saw the two boys standing in the doorway, looking at me hunched over a black piece of the beautiful rug, (yes! I finally got the fire out! Big GO CADEN! For me!) And they saw Arya. Who, currently, was glaring/laughing (at least…her version of laughing which is more of a ha than a hahahahahahahahahahahah!) at me.

"WHAT HAPPENNED?" Eragon screamed in disbelief.

"Well…that's an interesting story," I didn't want to tell him…because I didn't really know.

"It was her," Arya pointed to me.

"What!" I screeched.

"You lit the rug on fire," the elven princess did have a point.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident. You started it!"

"So what!" this was going to turn out very interestingly. I lunged at her, not caring what the boys thought of me, I was so angry I just wanted to get my hands around her neck and…you don't want the details.

"STOP!" the usually shy Tyler shouted. He and Eragon pulled us apart, with much difficulty, since I was busy blocking a couple of her blows, and shooting a few of my own…Eragon picked me up over his shoulder and Tyler picked Arya up by her legs and dragged her away.

"Now what happened?" Eragon calmly said.

I explained what happened, leaving out the part of me spitting on the rug, with multiple interruptions by the furious Arya. I was still just as angry at Arya as she was at me, I just tried, with all the power of my being, not to show it. And I think I just made her even more mad by doing this.

"But, something's not right about that…" Eragon trailed off

"Yeah…About that…"

**A/N: Well that was the 5th chapter. Sorry so short. But I'll post the 6th soon! Happy reading! Please Review!**


	6. My Story

**A/N:** **Alright no reviews yet but okay. This is really short but I'll post the next chapter real quick. Have fun! You'll find out her secret at the beginning of the next chapter. Have a lovely day!**

**ERAGONERAGONERAGONERAGONERAGONERGAONERAGONERAGON**

"Well, I guess you'll find out someday anyway. Better to hear it from me," I couldn't believe that I was about to tell these 3 people (one of which I don't even like) my 2nd deepest darkest secret, **(A/N: still not the _big_ secret though)** just because of a stupid rug.

"Alright, well it all started when I was a kid. I would throw temper tantrums often; of course I never had a good reason for it. Until one day, when I was eleven, my dad got really mad at my mom, and me he left us. I was so sad and angry. I actually broke everything in my room, while I was on my bed crying. And it made me feel better, so I kept going."

I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes, threatening to poor over, "I walked through my house, breaking everything in my path, and everything near me. Pictures fell, walls cracked, vases shattered, my house was falling apart just like my life. I couldn't stand the pain of this, I couldn't stand that the father I had hated me so much he had to leave. But, being only eleven, I blamed it on my mother," Hot tears started to flow freely down my face, stinging my cheeks, Eragon made a move to comfort me, I stopped him, "I walked into my mother's room, I screamed at her, how it was all her fault, and I hated everything about her. I left her in tears, and I walked out of my house. I collapsed it." my heart sank inside my chest, I sobbed uncontrollably.

Eragon made another move to console me; I didn't stop him this time. He hugged me. After he let me go, and I could talk I continued, "I murdered her, the realization of what I did didn't catch up with me until later. I, again, cried, and destroyed many things. I hid myself in an ally, silently praying no one would find me and I would die alone and painfully. For that was what I thought I deserved, then a police officer found me and took me to the orphanage. I was adopted pretty quickly. My mom wasn't the nicest person, she was a single mother with 2 other kids and she was really rich, it seemed like she'd rather have me as a slave than a daughter. I hated her; she was the one who was on the phone last night. So I stayed with her the whole time, up until now. "

With tears still flowing from my green eyes, I stood up and walked to the window, "That's how it all happened. When I have extreme emotions I do things with my mind that I can't explain."

"Shh, it's okay Caden, I still care about you, no matter what happens."

"Good. Cause I have another secret that I've been wanting to tell you…"

**ERAGONERAGONERAGONERAGONERAGONERAGONERAGONERAGON**

**A/N: How did you like it? Review please! Thanks!**


	7. Stupid Door

**A/N: My lovely and faithful reviewers I love you all so much. You finally get to hear the BIG secret. It's not as big as the last one in my opinion. Thank you _so_ much. You really don't know how much it means to me! J **

**_(PLEASE READ!) _A/N 2: I also need some help. Please review with some ideas. Anything anyone gives me will be credited with their part. **

"Another one?" Eragon questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly.

"How can one person have so many secrets?"

"I'm a secretive person. This is my last one. I swear," I smiled to myself.

"Ok go ahead," the brunette looked at me seriously.

"Alright…Well," I started, I was still afraid of what he might think, "I'm from Alagaesia."

"WHAT!" all three of them screamed in unison.

"I'm originally from Alagaesia."

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I never told you why my father was mad at my mother. He was angry that we all left as soon as I was born, he had wanted to return to Alagaesia, and so he did. In the process he left my mother and I," I looked out the window. The tears had stopped. I had forced them to. I am not to cry anymore. That is my promise to myself. I will _never_ cry again. I know it seems overdramatic, but I am not a weak little loser. And I am strong. That's it.

"Are you okay?" asked Tyler cautiously.

"I'm fine," I snapped, the window broke, "Crap."

"It's okay. We'll fix it."

"Thanks," I was so embarrassed and angry.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out a way…" Eragon paused, "To get you two home."

"I don't want to go home. I like it better here!" I wanted to cry again at the thought of leaving.

"You have to, your mother is going to worry," he tried to mask the pain in his voice. And he failed miserably.

"NO! I WON'T! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO!" I screamed in pure emotional agony. Tyler got up from his chair and ran to hug me, I collapsed as things in the room started to break. I ripped the door from it's hinges and threw it across the room, near Eragon. Things started to direct at Eragon and Arya, the focus of my emotional distress.

Suddenly, everything stopped. I regained control of myself. I will overcome this. And I will _never_ let it rule me. It's my life. And I control it, this stupid problem does _not_ control me, and it never will.

"I'm sorry. I need to get back to my home. Figure it out. Soon. You don't want me here any longer," I whispered loud enough for the man holding me to hear.

"Shh, it's okay Caden. I love you and care about you. It may take a little bit longer to get us home. Eragon and Arya will go to Nasuada and tell her what happened. Then she'll find a way to get us out of here," Tyler whispered, holding me tighter, as if I was a precious princess.

"We're going to see Nasuada," Arya told me, with that they both left.

"Thank you Tyler, I see why you're my best friend," I could feel the heat from his body, it was comforting.

"No, thank you. You've been there for me when my parents got divorced, when my mom got remarried, when she had a baby. I want to be here for you,"

"I think we should get some sleep. But, we need to start cleaning up first," I sighed, I couldn't believe the damage I'd don't this time. It was horrendous. It must have taken us at least two and a half hours to clean everything up. After that, we fell onto the ground a slept.

**A/N: Well, it wasn't that long, But it got her secret out. And something very important is going to happen in the next chapter...YAY! I'll try to update as soon as I write it. It'll be longer!**


	8. The End

**A/N: Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! Well, again, thank you so much! This is the last chapter. L I might possibly make a sequel if you want. The next one would probably be more serious though. Let me know.**

When we awoke time seemed to have passed at warp speed. Yet, Eragon and Arya were still not back. I got up and looked out the window, the sky had darkened, and I knew I was going to be up all night because of that little nap. I wish I knew what time it was, from what little the moon could tell me I guessed it was about 11. I walked away and sat in the chair across the room from the window.

I heard the soft beating of wings, I didn't know what it was, but it was getting closer. I heard the breaking of glass and, for once, it wasn't me. I saw a figure (what's up with me seeing figures at night?) and I guessed he didn't see that I was awake, and I knew exactly who he was. Murtagh.

I backed up more into the shadows, and whispered, like a disembodied voice, as scarily as possible, "What do you want? Why are you heeeeerrreee?" I stifled a laugh as the newest Rider looked around.

"Who are you?" Murtagh looked at the shadows in which I hid.

"Crap," I silently whispered to myself, only so I could hear.

Murtagh kept looking, still not frightened, although I was of what he might do to me once he found me.

I threw my voice (one of my strange talents) across the room, "Murtagh, my son, I have missed you, why have you betrayed me like this. Join your brother, help the people against King Galbatorix," I acted as most Selena-ish as humanly possible.

"Who are you?" the eldest son of Morzan whispered.

"It's me my son, you have made a decision that will eventually kill you and your dragon Thorn. Your brother is thriving, and I want you to join him. But, alas, you have sworn your allegiance to our hated king. You have turned into your father, with the scar on your back to remember him by. Now goodbye my son," I whispered; feeling bad about what I did to the poor man. Murtagh looked as if he was amazed and touched, almost as if he was going to cry, and of course, I felt bad for him immediately. I'm such a jerk.

"Why? Why did I have to be such an idiot? I'm sorry mother," Great, now Murtagh's going to make me feel even worse by saying that one.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, yet loud enough for the oldest son of Selena to hear.

"Who are you?" he murmured, repeating the phrase, which I had heard him say before.

"My name is Caden. You're Murtagh. You're dragon's name is Thorn, your father is Morzan, your mother is Selena, and you are Eragon's eldest brother," I said, naming some of the facts I knew about him.

"H-How do you know that?"

"You are very well-known among my friends and I."

"You be CRAZY!" he ran screaming away jumping out the window.

I suddenly heard my own disembodied voice inside my head; it was a strong male voice. _What did you do to him?_

_Thorn?_

_Who else would it be you stupid little girl?_

_Shut up, you're mean. Now I won't burst into song for you!_

_Okay, but what did you do to him,_ the big red dragon asked angrily.

_Told him stuff I knew about him, _I laughed.

_Your **CRAZY**! _I heard the dragon fly off and laughed even harder.

Another ghostly voice found its way inside my noggin, **(A/N: sorry, I wanted this chapter to be randomly weird. I'm in a weird mood right now don't make fun of me!) **_So you met Thorn and Murtagh?_

_Uh, yeah. Would this be Saphira?_

_Yes, _the pleasant female dragon replied, her voice soft.

_Oh, hi. Sorry for waking you up last night. _

_That was you? I'm going to eat you for that!_ She screamed like a crazy woman.

_NOOOOOO! _

I heard a deep throaty laugh that sounded like growling, _I was just kidding. Your funny little one. Though not as strange as Eragon…_

_Is that a compliment?_

_Yes._

_Thanks. Now I need to try to sleep. Good night._ I walked over to my makeshift bed (a carpet) and laid down trying to sleep, knowing full well that I would not find it.

An hour later Eragon and Arya burst into the room.

"WE KNOW A WAY TO GET YOU HOME!" Arya screamed at the top of her voice, waking Tyler up.

"How?" I asked calmly.

"All we have to do is say home in the ancient language. I can't believe we didn't think of it earlier. It's so simple," Eragon replied.

"Sweet!" Tyler screamed. All the sudden the window shattered and a big black dragon burst into the room with a fat old man on his back.

"Muahahahah. You may have scared my new Rider from here, but I shall not be beaten!" It was Galbatorix, stupid fatty. He got off the dragon and drew his sword.

"Shut up you stupid, fat, arrogant, jerk," Tyler insulted the King, then punched him in the side of the head, took Galbatorix's sword, and stabbed him in the man-boob. Then the fat King died. The end of his rule.

"Take us home," I answered angrily. I hated Eragon for being so stupid.

"Caden, what's wrong?" Eragon reached out to touch my arm.

"Get away. Nothing's wrong," I moved my arm away from his grip.

"Home," Arya said quickly in the ancient language. Next thing I knew, I was back in the park.

Tyler and I looked at each other, "Wow," we both said at the same time.

"I guess I better get home. I need to be prepared for the biggest blow-out of my life. Want to walk me home?" I asked him.

"Sure since you know, we are neighbors." He started walking the direction of our houses, and he walked me to the door.

"That was really funny and weird. I hope someday we'll see them again." I said to Tyler and walked into my house.

"Me too," he replied before I shut the door. It was about 4 in the afternoon when I got there.

Turns out, my step-sister called, not my adoptive mom. Tyler got grounded for a month because his parents actually noticed he was gone, but they were so happy he was back his sentence was reduced to cleaning the whole house every day for 2 weeks. And now, my story is over.

**A/N: yeah, corny ending and the story was short but if you _do_ want a sequel let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
